Naruto Shippuuden movie 1
Naruto Shippuuden the Movie (劇場版ＮＡＲＵＴＯ−ナルト− 疾風伝) is a Japanese anime film, which was directed by Hajime Kamegaki, and written by Junki Takegami. It is the fourth Naruto film. It was release in theatres in Japan on August 4, 2007. It was release on DVD in Japan on April 23, 2008. The film premiered on Disney XD on May 15, 2011. The film was release on DVD in the U.S on November 10, 2009. Before its release, it was announced that the U.S DVD can be pre-ordered along with the limited edition of Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 video game. Demons that once almost destroyed the world, are revived by a mysterious someone. To prevent the world from being destroyed, the demon has to be sealed and the only one who can do it is the shrine maiden Shion from the country of demons, who has two powers; one is sealing demons and the other is predicting the deaths of humans. This time Naruto's mission is to guard Shion, but she predicts Naruto's death. The only way to escape it, is to get away from Shion, which would leave her unguarded, then the demon, whose only goal is to kill Shion will do so, thus meaning the end of the world. Naruto decides to challenge this "prediction of death". Plot The opening scene of the movie showed Naruto fighting a monster, only to be killed by it. The setting then went back to a few days previous, where a man named Yomi (the word literally means "Underworld" in Japanese culture) attacked a shrine, to retrieve the spirit of Mōryō, a demon who attempted to take over the world and create his "Thousand Year Kingdom". Since he was lacking a body, Yomi offered his as a temporary substitute, until they could retrieve Mōryō's original one sealed in a different shrine. The only threat to Mōryō's plan was a priestess known as Shion, who could seal his spirit away once more. He raised a stone army from their slumber, to attack the rest of the world, while his four subordinates went to murder Shion. They were given special chakra creatures to enhance their strength. To deal with the threat, Konohagakure sent out many advance teams to stall the stone army. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee were sent to guard Shion, and deliver her to the shrine where Mōryō's body was sealed. They fended off her four would-be assassins, who exhausted themselves in a failed attempt to kill Naruto. Shion told Naruto of his upcoming death; while initially skeptical, her assistant, Taruho, explained that Shion could see the future, and all 100 predictions she had made had come true. As they headed for the shrine, the group was ambushed once again by Yomi's four subordinates, and split into two teams. Lee killed his opponent by eating an alcoholic candy to get him into Drunken Fist, while Naruto was kept busy by his. Neji told Sakura to escape with Shion, unaware that his two opponents were actually just one man and a puppet, to distract him and let the remaining ninja catch up to Sakura and Shion, Sakura was then disabled by the remaining ninja, and Shion was killed. This turned out to be a ruse: the dead "Shion" was actually Taruho, who transformed himself into a copy of Shion to trick them into thinking they had killed the real one. Shion explained that her power worked by allowing her spirit to jump back in time at the moment of her death, thereby allowing her to avoid it by having someone die in her place. Naruto insisted that he would not die, and likewise would keep Shion safe. Thanks to Lee, Neji realized that the remaining three ninja must keep replenishing their chakra to battle effectively. Naruto was sent on ahead with Shion, while Sakura and Lee tricked their opponents into wasting their chakra on futile attacks. When they ran out of chakra and they had to replenish it, Neji disabled the final ninja, who was providing the chakra, leaving the other two powerless against Lee and Sakura. At the mountain temple where Mōryō's body was kept, Naruto and Shion found the stone army waiting. On the first attempt to get pass the army, both Naruto and Shion fell off a cliff. Afterwards, Naruto came up with a plan and promised Shion that he would protect her. Naruto then held the army back using Shadow Clones while Shion headed inside the temple to begin the sealing ritual. Yomi was already inside, and tricked Shion into beginning the technique with him inside the barrier, allowing Mōryō's spirit to reunite with his body. Naruto came to rescue her. About to see her prediction of his death come true, she used her power to change Naruto's fate, intending to kill herself and Mōryō in order to save him. Naruto stopped her seconds before her death, saying that he promised to protect her and used Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan, with both their chakra, to destroy Mōryō, creating a volcano where the shrine used to be in the process. With Mōryō gone, Naruto asked Shion what she intended to do now. She replied that Mōryō was a demon caused by the evil thoughts, and that there was bound to be another Mōryō someday. Because of this, she said that she must continue the line of priestesses, that would suppress demons like Mōryō. Then she asked Naruto if he would help (indirectly asking if he will father her child) to everyone's shock, which a misunderstanding Naruto, happily agreed to. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Junko Takeuchi' as Uzumaki Naruto *'Chie Nakamura' as Haruno Sakura *'Yoichi Masukawa' as Rock Lee *'Koichi Tochika' as Hyuga Neji *'Masako Katsuki' as Tsunade *'Keiko Nemoto' as Shizune & Tonton *'Yukari Tamura' as Tenten *'Kazuhiko Inoue' as Hatake Kakashi *'Masashi Ebara' as Maito Gai *'Showtaro Morikubo' as Nara Shikamaru *'Romi Park' as Temari *'Ayumi Fujimura' as Shion *'Fumiko Orikasa' as Hiroko *'Yoshinori Fujita' as Taruho *'Daisuke Kishio' as Susuki *'Seizo Kato' as Moryo *'Hidetoshi Nakamura' as Yomi *'Kishō Taniyama' as Gitai *'Katsuyuki Konishi' as Setsuna *'Miyuki Sawashiro' as Shizuku *'Tetsuya Kakihara' as Kusuna *'Makiko Nabei' as the Old Lady :English *'Maile Flanagan' as Naruto *'Kate Higgins' as Sakura *'Pedro Luis Morales' as Rock Lee *'Steve Staley' as Neji *'Debi Mae West' as Tsunade *'Megan Hollingshead' as Shizune & Tonton *'Danielle Judovits' as Tenten *'Dave Wittenberg' as Kakashi & Gitai *'Skip Stellrecht' as Maito Guy *'Tom Gibis' as Shikamaru *'Tara Platt' as Temari *'Laura Bailey' as Shion & Hiroko *'Wil Wheaton' as Taruho *'Sam Regal' as Susuki *'Daran Norris' as Moryo *'Vic Mignogna' as Yomi *'Keith Silverstein' as Setsuna *'Wil Wheaton' as Shizuku *'Crispin Freeman' as Kusuna *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as the Old Lady Trivia * This film hasn't been release on Crunchyroll. *The ending theme song for the film is Lie Lie Lie, a hit song by DJ OZMA. *An ani-manga version was release in Japan on August 4, 2008. *A light novel adaptation written by Masatoshi Kusakabe was release in Japan on August 6, 2007. *The film takes place before Naruto and Sakura reunite with Sasuke during the Sasuke and Sai arc. Due to the fact that Naruto and Sakura still get depressed whenever they hear Sasuke be mention to them in person. *During the end credits for the English version, it shows the Japanese voice cast. *During the last few seconds before the end credits go off, it would later show the English voice cast. *The movie poster can be seen in the Bleach Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book for the Bleach movie 2: Diamond Dust Rebellion. all information on Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Shipp%C5%ABden_the_Movie Category:FILMS